This invention relates to a new and improved keyboard switch design having an improved means for tactile feedback.
Some keyboards have provided tactile feedback to the user. However, tactile feedback which is adjustable and has the added benefit of touch control feedback is not easy to achieve and still provide long switch life. In addition, some of these keyboards use a switch assembly which is often complicated, requiring numerous parts and a complex assembly procedure.